the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse)
Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse) is the twin sister to Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse), and the alternate reality form of Imeryn Hypericum of the NeSiverse. This Imeryn worked with her family to conquer the Hydriaverse until they met The Imperium, who proved to be a powerful Multiversal empire. Ameryl designed Hydrians Wall to keep The Imperium at bay and, shortly after, Imeryn betrayed her sister so that she could take total control of the Hypericum Empire (Hydriaverse) under her parents, without Ameryl. Ameryl was exiled to Ameryl's Tower until the arrival of Highemperor who then taught Ameryl Powerplaying. Ameryl took control of the Hypericum Empire but capitulated to The Imperium, upon which moment she joined them as Right Arm of The Imperium. The conditions for teaching Ameryl powerplaying was that she would no longer hate her sister Imeryn. History The Story of Ameryl Main article: Pan Post 149 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse) of the Hydriaverse worked with her family to establish dominion over the other empires and kingdoms of her universe. She was the strategist of the Hypericum Empire (Hydriaverse) and her twin sister, Imeryn Hypericum, was the brawn since she had greater strength in her magic. Imeryn took the glory, but Ameryl didn't care as she just wanted to achieve something great for her family and her people. They conquered much of the universe, taking over many galaxies. However, in their expansion they came across another massive empire named The Imperium. She eventually realised this was a Multiversal empire from beyond the Hydriaverse and this faction was led by a being known only as EMPEROR. Using trillions of wall projectors, she created Hydrians Wall across the entire universe to block The Imperium's advance and the wall eventually held, despite skirmishes. During the deadlock, the united bond of the Hypericum Empire broke and politics resumed. Imeryn wanted all the power for herself and she entered into a civil war against her own sister. Ameryl capitulated quickly so that Hypericum forces wouldn't be so reduced that they couldn't fight off the real threat of The Imperium. She was relegated to the solitary Ameryl's TowerPan Post 149, Pan Page 4, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Meanwhile, in the NeSiverse, the NeSiversian Ameryl had entered into a three-way relationship with her own sister, Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor of the High Empire. However, during Highemperor's absence, Imeryn turned on her sister, just as in the Hydriaverse, and took possession of the Hypericum Empire herself. Ameryl was exiled (citations needed). After learning of this, Highemperor was determined to seek out his lost love and bring her back, despite the Writers working against him. With the power of a sex session with the Sisters of Seerias, he was able to locate Ameryl and he broke through the walls of reality to get to her. When he arrived, however, he found he barely recognised the woman Ameryl before him. When she doesn't remember him, he grew angry that Imeryn had taken away Ameryl's memories of him and he attempted to rekindle her heart with his passionate plea but she attacked him. When he refused to leave, she attempted to choke him by depriving him of oxygen, but he didn't need to breathe at all as a Powerplayer, so she relented in this attack. He was shocked that his Ameryl would try to murder him. When he took a better look at her he suddenly realised he was right; this was an alternate reality form of Ameryl. He explained this to her and remarked that she seemed so much colder than his Ameryl and wished to know what happened to her. She decided to take him to the top of the tower where she showed him esoteria of her memories, which she stored as aether to dampen the pain she experienced when they were in her mind. She related her past with The Imperium and her sister's civil war. Highemperor blames himself for NeSiversian Imeryn's rise to power as he had taught her Powerplaying, but now he agrees to teach this Ameryl the same power but only in return that she would not hate her sister any longer. She reluctantly agrees. She came to rule the Hydriaverse after this, but was ultimately defeated by The Imperium and given the opportunity to join it, which she did, and became the mysterious Right Arm of The Imperium. From there, she ensured that her counterpart, NeSiversian Ameryl, would become the Left Arm during a meeting aboard The Space OrcaTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Tales from The Imperium Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Characters